Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 17: Another Perspective
As Jack went to find the noise, he searched everywhere, but couldn't find anything. As he came back to the other animatronics, The Manager came to see the purple Freddy. "Hmm, what do we have here?" The Manager asked when Jack came back. "Just looking around to see if there any intruders." "Well, you sound like one of my relatives, but I can easily change your voice." The Manager said as he realised it. Soon he completed changing the voice of the purple Freddy. "There, how about now?" "Is this alright?" Jack asked, quickly hearing that The Manager had changed the voice. "Perfect. Well, you've all done well, time to see how things get on." The Manager said as he switched off the animatronics one by one. After shutting down the purple Freddy suit (which Jack was still possessing), The Manager was finished. But after walking out of the room, he head a banging noise from somewhere else. All of a sudden an animatronic came crashing down on top of The Manager, not crushing him, but did click some bones. "You idiot! Who do you think you ar- whoa, I never built you." The Manager said as he and the animatronic got back up. "Yeah, I guess you never did. The name's Vin- Springtrap! That's it, almost said another name I... knew of. So, I'm sorry for crashing down on you, just getting used to being here." "Yeah, not the first time I've heard that today. Oh well, apology accepted. Just don't get in the way of my plan." "You have no idea, anyway. Allow me to introduce myself." Salvaged – NateWantsToBattle (Springtrap) "It's been years Since I've seen a face around here I was broken and alone In that hell I called my home You always choose to stay Spend your nights keeping me away You think you stand a chance to last Against the ghosts of your past? It's been years Since I've seen a face around here I was broken and alone In that hell I called my home Should have left me to decay Finding me was your worst mistake And I've found my new obsession Now it's just you and me The Manager started walking away of boredom. You turn away I'll be right beside you You cut me off But I'll always have another way to find you My body's still mending You're in for a sight Another night but it doesn't get easy Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces That they salvaged No matter what the ending You won't last the night Springtrap screamed at The Manager, making him run. I hear you breathing in your room Now don't you panic It'll all be over soon And you can play your little games all day You'll never be free You block me out all you want But I hear the sound The echo of a "hello" I'll come back around You turn away I'll be right beside you You cut me off But I'll always have another way to find you My body's still mending You're in for a sight Another night but it doesn't get easy Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces That they salvaged No matter what the ending You won't last the night No happy ending Will ever find you All of these ghosts are From deep inside you The Manager turned, before lifting Springtrap by the neck and bashed him onto the wall. No happy ending Will ever find you All of these ghosts are From deep inside you The Manager released him, before turning away again. You turn away I'll be right beside you You cut me off But I'll always have another way to find you My body's still mending You're in for a sight Another night but it doesn't get easy Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces That they salvaged No matter what the ending You won't last the night" "So, how was that?" Springtrap asked. "Well, it definitely gave me the scare, no animatronic has done that. It's almost like you're me. But that's unlikely, you can help me build the next part of the building for the next thirty years, while everyone else is shut down. 30 Years later... The Manager walked in to see all of the animatronics in sleep mode. With the group coming shortly, the Manager wanted them to prepare. Another Five Nights – JT Machinima (Manager) "It's time My friends To rise Again The animatronics woke up as The Manager brought the purple Freddy to the office to play a few nights. (Manager) Your first night on the job Not sure you wanna punch in Because once you're on the clock You know I'm up to something Springtrap came to the office to help with Jack. (Springtrap) I'm sure you've heard disturbing rumours How things in the night go bumpin' 30 Years have passed and it's amazing that I still continue to function (Manager) Those first five nights were such a bore Just wait for what I've got in store (Springtrap) Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors Am I machine or something more? There must be something more to my rotten core Than a walking talking robotic corpse (Manager) Better check the time, that's what the clock is for You never should've picked this job of course Look at the bright side, you will not get bored They're the next victims that I'm coming for It won't cost your job, but it'll cost them more Tomorrow we'll wipe their guts off the floor (Manager and Springtrap) You've spent so many nights But here's another five You'll come to realize Evil doesn't die I know you're frightened by The thought of what's inside Hiding behind my lifeless eyes (Springtrap) Enjoy these five long nights Kick back and grab and grab a slice If you get killed on the job We will not cover your loss So while you're here try not to die Fazbear's Fright, it's the horror attraction All systems go and I'm ready for action This is our brand new show, and you're sitting in the front row Five nights never went so slow (Manager) Power core is activated It's potent evil that you've awakened Every sin I've committed reflects in my death Left to decay, can you smell me yet? Take great care of the air supply Beware nightmares, they come to life Don't let your cameras go offline dude You'd better fine him before he finds you They'll wish they were never hired It's a long shift but they won't get tired After tonight you might retire Then try to find a simple 9-5 or Any thing that's not an overnight-survivor Last thing on your mind is getting fired Ashes to ashes dust to dust They're gonna burn like the rest of us (Manager and Springtrap) You've spent so many nights But here's another five You'll come to realize Evil doesn't die I know you're frightened by The thought of what's inside Hiding behind my lifeless eyes (Springtrap) Enjoy these five long nights Kick back and grab and grab a slice If you get killed on the job We will not cover your loss So while you're here try not to die (Manager) Six o'clock is right around the bend Five Nights at Freddy's is coming to an end Let's reminisce all the time that we spent Why would you quit when you can relive it again and again (Jack) Is this job even worth a damn? After tonight I might not work again It's a brand new gig I gotta learn again Springtrap? Who's that? Never heard of him Tell me what the hell is a purple man? I'm dripping sweat turn up the fan I hate this place, we should burn it man Or maybe a raise? Cuz I think I've earned it man (Manager) You didn't know what you were getting into You're never alone because I'm in here with you Your audio is having an issue I'm a killing machine, now I'm coming to get you (Springtrap) This situation is as bad as it could be Don't ask my name, cuz you know that it's me (Manager and Springtrap) You've spent so many nights But here's another five You'll come to realize Evil doesn't die I know you're frightened by The thought of what's inside Hiding behind my lifeless eyes (Springtrap) Enjoy these five long nights Kick back and grab and grab a slice If you get killed on the job We will not cover your loss So while you're here try not to die" All of a sudden a banging noise echoed throughout the building. "Well, lets get into our positions everyone, Mumble and the gang are here, oh and Purple Freddy, you're staying here since you were so rude." The Manager said before he and everyone else but Jack left the room. "Few, now I can just wait until the right time, but I really want to know how it all happened so I'm going to watch from above." Jack said as he walked to the floor above the main room. There was the bridge, which allowed Jack to look at the scene from above, looking down. There, he could see (D)Mumble and his group as they fought the animatronics. It was then that Jack noticed that (D) Mumble was having a hard time with the Withered Bonnie. He watched as the scene unfolded, right up to the point at which Memphis ran in front of Withered Bonnie's path. "Oh god, so that's how that happened. Just for that, here's a portal for the original animatronics." Jack said as he made the originals fade to somewhere else. "At least we now know how the originals got onto the station. I wish I could help." Jack said as he watched the group leaving. Jack came down to the main room, only realising where Christina went. Going down an elevator, he found the bottom. Finding the wreck, he feared the worst. "Oh god, please don't be dead." Jack said as he searched everywhere, Loose wiring and mangled pieces of metal was all around the place, the Cab was still in one piece though, but the controls were stained in blood. There, Jack found Christina, still holding the controls and her mouth still open from what The Manager has said earlier, pieces of metal stabbed her around her belly. She was truly dead, Jack just shook as he carefully removed her and proceeded to one of the storage areas. "Well, how is she dead, last time I saw her before I went here, she was in a golden Freddy su- oh, now I know why she was in a suit in the first place. I'm the one who puts her in the suit." Jack said as he realised what he had to do. Since she was already dead, she was in the suit within a couple of minutes. And after some time, the suit came to life. "What happened?" Christina said at Jack. "Do you remember anything?" "Well, I do remember everything before this. But why am I in a suit? Wait! Aren't you suppose to be working for The Manager?" "What? No, I'm... different from the others. I did work with him, but he didn't know that I was against him." Jack said as he and Christina started walking. "Let's just say that you may see me in the future, well, the person I used to be." "Oh, I'll be sure to look out for you if I see you." Christina replied. Jack led her to the exit of the building. "Go find your friends, The Manager is still out there." Jack said, before Christina exited the building. All alone with no one else in the building, he decided to end it. "Okay, is there any gasoline in this vicinity? There we are!" Jack said, before spilling oil across the entire building. As he got out of the building, he lit the oil. Just managing to escape the island, he saw the island as it burned. It was then that he found the portal. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter (O) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters